


Day 22 - In Battle, Side-By-Side

by BriMac0518



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Tomki - Tom Hiddleston/Loki [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Dance Off, Fluff, Frostpudding, M/M, Tomki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Epic dance battle is go!
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Loki
Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Tomki - Tom Hiddleston/Loki [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/56065
Kudos: 7





	Day 22 - In Battle, Side-By-Side

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't have a lot of energy to write today, so this one's pretty short, but the idea of those two having a dance battle just seemed too entertaining to pass up. Hope you guys enjoy it! I'd love to hear what you think. :)
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

Tom looked over at Loki, eyeing him speculatively, blue eyes narrowed.

"You ready for this?" The god looked over at him, green eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Of course." Loki smirked at him and Tom couldn't resist smirking back at his partner.

"Let's do it." Tom waited for the music to start and then they were off, dancing along to the notes that were indicated on the screen. An epic dance battle between a god and a human.

Tom loved to dance and more than once he'd pulled Loki into a dance or two just by listening to music around their flat. So a video game with a dance off seemed like a really fun way to spend an evening at home together.

They moved in tandem and the music kept going for a few minutes before the song ended at last. The results flashed on screen and Loki was pronounced the winner. He raised both fists in victory, grinning widely before looking at Tom. Then he dipped into a gallant bow.

"Well fought, sir. Well fought." He winked at his lover and Tom chuckled, returning the bow.

"Indeed. Well played." Then he leaned over and kissed Loki to congratulate him, the god's lips still curled in a grin when they met Tom's.

"Rematch?" Tom inquired after the kiss ended and that mischievous gleam returned to those emerald eyes.

"You're on."

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
>  [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
>  [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)   
> 


End file.
